


A Story of Howlers

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack cocaine [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: Sei receives a Howler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> brock and misty's little sister wrote this one

Dmmd

Noiz Aoba Sei

Hogwarts au, person a receives an howler from b and c must help a confront b

 

_ I DON’T KNOW WHY I’M SENDING THIS AS A HOWLER BUT IDK YOU’rE WEIRD I GUESS GO AND… GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL?? YEAH, DO THAT. I THINK. _

Sei was fuckin bawling like a  _ BITCH _ .

Aoba was kind of confused because like?? You could tell that that was really halfassed and shit but it really upset Sei and he didn’t want to upset him more. He sat rubbing Sei’s back, trying to comfort him. But it dIDN’T MATTER CAUSE NOTHING WOULD CALM HIM DOWN.

“Okay okay okay okay okay so why don’t we just go talk to Noiz? We can talk this through, see if there’s a way to clear this up between you two and put all this behind us?”

“...I guess”

Without a moment's rest, Aoba grabbed Sei by the rizd and drug him out of the [not named house] common room and ran to the [different not named] common area cause fuck the rules of the school. After walking around the common area and finding Noiz, Aoba had to chase Sei down twice before they could start talking or whatever they do. 

When Aoba was  _ finally  _  able to bring it up to Noiz, he just shrugged, “Koujaku dared me to send a howler to someone that was mean.”

“And you chose Sei, of all people?”

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”


End file.
